1. Priority Claim
Other computer systems may include an auxiliary storage drive. For instance, a first processor may provide system control and user interface functionalities of the information and/or entertainment system. In addition, this processor may execute car navigation software. The first storage drive may include, for example, a DVD drive. The DVD drive may be used to supply navigation information such as road maps, or software updates from DVD media. A second storage drive may include an additional DVD drive. A second processor may be capable of accessing and decoding DVD video data from a DVD disk inserted into the additional DVD drive.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to an interface system for use with an information and/or entertainment system. The invention relates to a data transfer interface for enabling a plurality of data processing devices to access a single data storage drive.
3. Related Art
Computer systems, such as personal computers and office computers, often include a single processor. The single processor may have access to one or a plurality of storage drives. When computer systems are used as a multi-media system, the processor may need to provide a high processing performance for video decoding, sound decoding, etc. Therefore, personal computer based multi-media systems may require high performance processors. Consumer devices, such as a vehicle information and/or entertainment system, may have a processor having a comparably low computing power, to reduce the production cost. The consumer device may have auxiliary processors to perform specialized computing and processing such as video decoding.
The consumer device may have drawbacks that data required by the auxiliary processors must be retrieved from the storage drive and forwarded by the main processor. Accordingly, high processing loads may be imposed on the main processor to provide data to the auxiliary processor. The processing resources of the main processor may be insufficient to perform multitasking operations such as system control operations and navigation data processing to provide navigation and the like. For example, if the auxiliary processor decodes video data, the main processor may have to retrieve and forward a large amount of video data. While performing such processing, the main processor may use large portions of processing resources. In addition, data required by the auxiliary processor may need to be stored within a file system having a complex structure. For instance, data on DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) video disks may be organized according to a file system structure with a predetermined hierarchy. Required data portions can only be properly accessible by a host capable of navigating this specific file structure. Accordingly, the main processor may need to be equipped with file system navigation capabilities corresponding to a file system structure of the data. The main processor with DVD video disk file navigation capabilities may require substantial developmental effort.
Other computer systems may include an auxiliary storage drive. For instance, a first processor may provide system control and user interface functionalities of the information and/or entertainment system. In addition, this processor may execute car navigation software. The first storage drive may include, for example, a DVD drive. The DVD drive may be used to supply navigation information such as road maps, or software updates from DVD media. A second storage drive may include an additional DVD drive. The second processor may be capable of accessing and decoding DVD video data from a DVD disk inserted into the additional DVD drive.
Two separate storage drives may render the system unsuitable for installation in a vehicle or in other applications having space restrictions. In addition, an information and/or entertainment system with two storage drives may result in increased hardware and production cost. Further, it may be difficult to operate the system because the drives provide different types of data. For instance, the first storage drive may accept a CD or DVD media, whereas the second storage drive may only accept DVD video disks.
The conventional systems fail to provide a system with an efficient access to a single data storage by a plurality of data processing devices. Therefore, a need exists for an improved interface system that overcomes at least some of the drawbacks of the conventional systems.